


王子的爱

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee
Summary: Noctis王子认为他非常符合Prompto的择偶标准（除了巨乳）





	王子的爱

**Author's Note:**

> 全文捏他日剧《大叔的爱》，想要重现里面的名场景。

“喂Prompto，”Prompto洗完澡，正坐在沙发上叼着冰棍打着游戏，努力得把身体往前探去，好像这样他就能看见游戏中遮挡物后面的情况一样，“好好把头发擦干啊。”  
Noctis把手里的毛巾罩在Prompto的头上胡乱的揉搓起来，Prompto的头被他揉得晃来晃去，他嘴里塞着冰棍说不出话，只能支支吾吾地乱叫着。  
“把嘴里的东西吃完再说话啦！”王子隔着毛巾敲了下他的头，随后听到游戏里传来了人物的惨叫，血红的“YOU DEAD”印在屏幕中央，毛巾里的头发出了“唔——”悲鸣，像是被人遗弃在路边的小狗。  
“Noct！我刚刚差一点就过关了！”Prompto吃完冰棍挥着拳头向他的好朋友抱怨。  
然而Noctis权当没听见：“要一起玩马里奥赛车吗？”  
“要！”

Prompto要在Noctis家暂住一段时间，因为他家的隔壁搬来了一户新邻居每天早起贪黑地装修房子，Prompto在电钻和榔头的共鸣曲中待了一天就受不了了，随手拿了两件换洗衣物跑到他的挚友——Noctis王子的家中。

“我说Prompto，上次放学把你拉走的那个女孩是想跟你告白吧？”Noctis打开盒饭的盖子，夹了满满一筷子的生菜伸向Prompto。  
“对啊。”Prompto探过头来吃掉了生菜，一边嚼着还不忘夸赞伊格尼斯精湛的厨艺，“太好吃啦。”  
“是是，好吃的话你就多吃一点。”  
自从Prompto赖到Noctis家之后，伊格尼斯便也为他准备了便当，作为交换他自告奋勇帮伊格尼斯监视Noctis吃蔬菜，至少在伊格尼斯的眼前是监视他吃。  
“对啊我拒绝了。”Prompto又吃了一口Noctis喂过来的西红柿，“Noctis你偶尔也分我一点肉啊。”  
“不行不行。”Noctis一本正经的摆手道，“肉这些容易长胖的东西就交给我吧，你负责蔬菜。”  
“哼。”  
Noctis把最后一点蔬菜色拉夹起来，沿着餐盒的内壁刮掉剩余的蘸酱。Prompto特别喜欢这种伊格尼斯特制的蘸酱，还问他要过配方：“最后一点了，啊——”  
“嚎唔——”Prompto吃掉了带着浓郁蘸酱的色拉，抿着唇细细品味着，末了还发出了满足的哼声，他的唇角沾了点酱，于是他伸出舌头舔掉，又沿着嘴唇舔了一圈，像是想把嘴唇上沾上的味道一起吃进肚里。  
Noctis有些不敢看他那因为沾了唾液在阳光下变得亮晶晶的嘴唇。  
“那个女孩被你拒绝了？眼光很高啊Prompto同学？”  
“反正也是要分手的……”Prompto耸耸肩，“我的要求才不高呢，女孩子们都很可爱啊。”  
“那说来听听，你梦想中的女朋友是什么样的？”Noctis饶有兴致地用手肘撞了一下Prompto的侧腹部。  
“嗯……首先，不能因为我一直和Noctis在一起就不开心。”  
“你的前几任女朋友都是这么吹的吧。”Noctis忍不住笑了，心说这个傻瓜。  
“你不要打岔，”Prompto撞了下Noctis的胳膊继续说，“外形的话我喜欢巨乳！”  
“哦～不过你是巨乳派也是意料之中呢。”  
“性格上我喜欢温柔贤惠的女孩子，会做爱心便当亲手喂我吃的这种～”  
“噗嗤。”  
“你再笑我真的生气了哦！我可是很认真的在想哎！嗷还有还有，要可以陪我一起玩游戏，而且在玩马里奥赛车的时候不会朝我扔乌龟壳。”  
“你这都还好意思说要求不高。”Noctis几乎要笑出眼泪了，他揽着他好朋友的肩膀，在对方的怒视中笑得直不起腰。  
悠闲的午餐时间就这样在Noctis的笑声中过去了。

“喂Noct”今天很热，Prompto洗好澡只在腰间围着一条浴巾就从冒着热气的浴室里跑了出来，他的头发稍还在滴着水，皮肤表面也结着一层水雾，“帮我拿一块毛巾好吗？”  
“你每次都这样还不着凉，看来笨蛋不会生病还是很科学的啊。”  
“一点都不科学谢谢！”Prompto扯过Noctis手中的毛巾盖在他的金发上摩擦起来，Noctis也不走，抱着胳膊看着他把略长的金发擦得乱糟糟的，然后是脖子，锁骨，胸口，沿着腰一脸往下。即便是被毛巾擦过，Prompto的皮肤看起来还是有些湿湿的，Noctis看着Prompto随着肩胛骨起伏的背部肌肉，不自觉地露出微笑。  
最后在Prompto要准备走去卧室穿他的睡衣的时候，Noctis向前跨了一步，迅速的伸出手，伴随着手掌触碰到墙壁的瞬间发出砰的一声巨响，Prompto的身体猛地抖了一下，显然被这突然横在自己面前的Noctis的手臂吓坏了，他有些僵硬地转过头，眉头纠结地搅在一起：“你干嘛？”  
“Prompto，”Noctis靠了过来，Prompto只能缩在Noctis的手臂和墙面组成的夹角中间。  
Noctis靠得非常近，近到他能清晰地数清Prompto有几根睫毛，看到他侧刘海的发梢上还结着的小小水珠，Prompto的脸本身就因为洗澡而微微泛红，现在面对突然朝自己逼近的Noctis更是红得像煮熟的虾子，耳朵红的像要滴血。  
“Prompto，”Noctis的呼出的气喷到Prompto的脸上，Prompto随着他的呼吸在发抖，“我觉得我很符合你的择偶标准。”  
“什……”Prompto的表情更加莫名了，他的一只眼睛和眉毛夸张地挤到一起，他因为突然被壁咚心跳得像是心中的小鹿正在疯狂蹦迪，脸烫得能烤山芋。他感觉这个情况真是太莫名了，不是Noctis的脑子坏了就是自己的脑子坏了，“你在说什么鬼？”  
“你今天中午说的理想的交往对象，你不觉得我很符合吗？”Noctis还在故意靠近，脸上虽然带着笑意但却让人感到他很认真，Prompto简直要窒息了。  
“别闹Noct，你又不是巨乳。”  
“我知道你喜欢巨乳，”Noctis说，他的表情特别诚恳，Prompto在他说话的时候屏息，该死的他不能再靠近了。  
“难道巨根就不行吗？”  
“哈？！”  
这下Prompto可以确定是Noctis的脑子坏掉了。  
“这……我……你？？？”Prompto无比慌乱地躲避Noctis的视线，一边又克制不住偷偷往对方的腰部瞟去，脸几乎要涨成猪肝色了，心脏跳得快要炸开了，他倒是希望他的心脏能在此刻爆炸将他炸得血肉模糊。  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”最终是Noctis的大笑声终止了他的慌乱，他的笑声就像是一剂镇定剂，一下子就让Prompto冷静了下来。  
什么嘛原来是玩笑啊……  
Prompto松了一口气，感觉自己的心跳也终于减缓了下来。  
“哇你看看你刚才的样子。”Noctis学着Prompto的样子靠着墙摆出龟缩的动作，故意朝他挤眉弄眼。  
“Noct你这个家伙！”Prompto抬起腿就是一脚踹向他的屁股，但是被Noctis灵巧的闪开了。  
“还……还不是因为……因为你一脸认真的样子，我差点都相信了你这个恶劣的家伙！”Prompto连话都说不利索了，作势要去打Noctis，奈何又被王子迈着轻盈的步伐躲闪掉了。  
“好啦好啦，我没有戏弄你啦Prompto。”Noctis最终还是被愤怒的Prompto抓住，被他结实的胳膊圈住脖子动弹不得，只得轻拍对方的小臂求饶。  
“你还来啊。你这家伙就仗着自己是我最好的朋友来整我，这次我要给你点厉害。有没有搞错我们都是男的哎，我将来可是要找个比你可爱一千一万倍的女朋友的！嗷也不是说要抛弃你，你还是我最好的朋友。但是我中午说的标准绝对跟你没有一点符合的地方！”Prompto如连珠炮一般说个没完，Noctis趁着他光顾着说话的时候逃脱了他的钳制，然而Prompto念经一般说着要找女朋友的话也不看Noctis的眼睛，也不知道他到底在说给谁听。  
但即便是在慌乱中掩饰害羞的Prompto也很可爱，虽然有点吵。Noctis这样想着，直接抓住Prompto的胳膊凑上去压住了他喋喋不休的嘴，瞬间整个世界都安静了，就像时间静止了一样。  
Prompto瞪大了眼睛，刚刚冷静下来的小鹿此刻又像是磕了药一般狂奔乱窜，几乎要把他心房的墙壁给磕出一个大洞。但是在这感官几乎被无限拉长的几秒钟中又不由自主地被Noctis所吸引，Noctis亲他时微闭的双眸，清颤的睫毛。  
六神啊……他真美。  
Prompto由衷的感叹，都忘了自己在被自己最好的朋友亲吻。  
在Noctis嘴唇离开的时候Prompto的嘴唇因为从挤压中被释放而重新弹起，像是平时他们产后吃的充满弹性的布丁。Prompto呆愣愣地看着Noctis，随后又看地板，嘴里断断续续地发出意义不明的“哎？！”“啊！”的惊叹。Noctis其实也没有看起来那么从容，他心里的小鹿正急得用头撞墙。不知道他和Prompto的小鹿比赛拆心房谁会更胜一筹。此刻的王子殿下正匆匆盘算着怎么办，要死自己被拒绝了要怎么摆脱尴尬，要怎么说才能在求助的时候不被自己的参谋用怜悯的眼神看。  
“啊……”终于Prompto用手捂着嘴唇说出了一句完整的话，“感觉意外的不讨厌？”  
“哈？！”  
“Noct等一下，再试一次。”  
Prompto说着，拉着Noctis的领子拉向自己，两只胡乱狂奔的小鹿重重地撞到了一起。


End file.
